yozora no kawa
by SilverRose1022
Summary: byakuya and hisana... songfic. thoughts and moment that byakuya had about hisana when they were younger.


Me: this is a song that byakuya sing "yozora no kawa" you must listen to this song. I love it.

_Kanashimi no iro o oshiete iru you na_

_Shizuka na yozora ni_

_As though teaching me the colour of sadness_

_In the peaceful night sky_

As the young noble took his night walks. He couldn't stop thinking about the young girl he met while chasing that were-cat. She was so fragile as if she could break any moment. She was looking for something but what.

_Kizukanu to shitara_

_Kizukasete hoshii_

_Shirubeki subete o_

_If you don't understand_

_I want to make you understand_

_Everything that you ought to know_

I found out her name, its hisana. Such a nice name. She didn't understand about the nobles. I was glad; she just needed to treat me like a normal person. She told me that she wants to learn all she can so we could talk about it more. I told her some information that she has to know. But not about me. I told her about the were-cat family, she laugh as I told her about my disliking to that shihoin yoruichi.

_Tooku ni mieru nuguenu namida_

_Mamorikirenai kotoba ga hibiku_

_From far away I can see your unwiped tears_

_The words that I can't hold on to are ringing out_

Everytime I take this night time walks I worry about her. Is she as said as me, where is she. Is she hurt, scared? I can't fall asleep I feel as if she's crying. But I can't wipe her tears. She doesn't tell me why she's crying or what she's looking for. I love her but I can't say it.

_Sekai ga owaru nara_

_Sono toki ni wa wakaru darou ka_

_Kotae o shiranu mama hitotsu mune o tojita_

_If the world should end_

_Surely in that moment you'd understand_

_That without knowing the answer, my solitary heart closed_

I try to give her hints about my feeling. If the world ends I might scream it to her. Then she will understand. But I might not hear her answer cause of all the noise. I wake up it's just a dream. A scary dream, I will never go for another nighttime snack.

_Kanashimi no oto ga kikoenai you na_

_Sewashii sekai ga_

_The hectic world goes on_

_As though the sound of sadness can't be heard_

The elders found out about my meetings with hisana. Grandfather just let me do what I do. While the elders keep talking about how this is not how am suppose to act. Talks here and there cant they here the sadness coming from my heart as they called hisana these names.

_Mukiau koto o toozakeru nara_

_Sukoshi kobameru odayaka na hibi_

_If meeting face to face is still a distant thought_

_Then I'll reject just a little this peaceful daily life_

After I told her about me being a noble and about the elders, she felt sad. I tried to apologize but she told me not to because she herself never answered her questions about what/who she was looking for. And for that time I was happy I rejected or stood up the elders meeting about the law and the acts of the head of the family.

_Subete o tsuranuite_

_Tsuyoku arou kokoro midasazu_

_Saigo no negai sae kanaerarenu yoru ni_

_Penetrating through everything_

_A heart with strong resolve won't be swayed_

_Even on a night when a last wish can't be granted_

It was a long day those elders try to tell me not to see hisana. I stood up and told them no matter how much they tried I will not listen. And with that I left the room. I realized that it was night. I saw a shooting star, but I knew that my wish might not come true if I don't put it into action.

_Yozora ni azukete wa_

_Tojita mama no kokoro no kawa wa_

_Dare ni mo shirarezuni shizuka ni kagayaite_

_Relying on the night sky_

_The river of my closed heart_

_Silently shimmered without anyone knowing_

I walk towards the little wooden bridge that was in the manor. Looking up at the sky wondering if this game will stop. The game that my heart is playing on me. I look at the river down below and realize am happy when I think about her. I have a warm heart that only hisana knows about.

_Sekai ga owaru nara_

_Sono toki ni wa ieru darou ka_

_Afureru omoide o nazoru you ni tsugeyou_

_Hitomi ga kasanatte hitotsu mune ni saita_

_If the world should end_

_In that moment, surely, I'd be able to say it_

_Like tracing the overflowing memories, I'll tell you that_

_Reflected in your eyes was the bloom of a solitary heart_

At that moment I told her "I love you". She smile at me and she said "I love you too byakuya-sama" at that moment I kissed her and she kissed back. I felt happiness the memories we will spend together. I looked in her eyes and I knew she broke the loneliness from my heart.

Me: I know it didn't make sense. But am happy about this story. Please read and review.


End file.
